This invention relates to an improved applicator device for applying mascara. More particularly this invention relates to a mascara applicator device in which the applicator brush is retractable.
During recent years eye makeup has received increased emphasis and numerous applicators have been designed to apply mascaras which curl, color, comb and more evenly distribute the mascara on the lashes. Efforts to increase the portability of and ease of using mascara applicators have given rise to a variety of designs. Most of the prior art applicators include a cap with a protruding applicator which is inserted into a reservoir in a container in order to become loaded with mascara. When removed, the applicator passes through a wiper which removes excess mascara.
Although some known mascara applicator devices are relatively spill-proof, they are inconvenient to use because the applicator brush and reservoir are in separate units.